


"Aren't the fish pretty?" "I was looking at you, actually."

by the_toadlet



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Flooof, M/M, aquarium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_toadlet/pseuds/the_toadlet
Summary: first meeting phan au with bonus ex and brief fake relationship woop woop





	"Aren't the fish pretty?" "I was looking at you, actually."

The two had met online, a few weeks back, and immediately clicked. Just not in the same way, it seemed. Dan felt more than just friendship building, but Phil didn’t seem to feel that same pull.

 

It was their first time meeting, and for some reason Phil had chosen to drag Dan to the aquarium. Not that he was objecting, of course. He was getting to meet Phil Lester, his idol and not-so-secret crush and if he ended up at an aquarium than so be it.

 

They wandered about the dimly lit rooms, Phil occasionally grabbing Dan by the hand and dragging him over to look at some fish across the way. Dan could feel his ears heating up every time Phil did, and he hoped that the slightly older boy didn’t notice.

 

It was one of those times when Phil spotter his Ex across the room with someone else, practically hanging off their arm. Phil tightened his grip and abruptly halted, nearly sending Dan careening into him.

 

“Phil, what are you-” Phil held up a hand to silence him.

 

“My ex is over there, do you think we can pretend to be together?” Phil’s eyes were wide and frantic, and, against his better will, Dan felt himself nodding. Phil grinned in relief and intertwined their fingers before starting across the room at a slightly slower pace towards the blonde, who Dan assumed to be Phil’s ex, and the tall man next to her.

 

Dan wasn’t counting on Phil to stop in front of the man and smile winningly.

 

“Funny seeing you here, Tom. Who’s this with you?” The man, Tom, smiled back and turned to the petite lady beside him. 

 

“This is Barbra, she’s the one I-” He stopped suddenly, sending a furtive glance at Phil, who’s smile had become more forced.

 

“The one you cheated on me with?” His tone was polite, and Dan tightened his grip on Phil’s hand before pressing himself into the older man’s side. Tom looked embarrassed.

 

“You could say that.” Phil’s fingers twitched in Dan’s grasp, so Dan slid a thumb over the back of his knuckles in what he hoped was a soothing manner. “We’re getting married next year.” Tom smiled down at the lady- Barbra- and she smiled back. Phil nodded absently.

 

“This is my boyfriend, Dan.” Phil seemed to want to assert that he wasn’t the only one who had gotten lucky. Tom blinked, jerked back into reality, and he smiled politely.

 

“Nice to meet you, Dan.” He held out a hand for Dan to shake, and Dan tried not to grimace as he took it.

 

“A pleasure, I’m sure.” Phil nudged him with his elbow, and Dan forced a smile on his face. Tom didn’t seem to notice, simply nodding and turning back to Barbra.

 

“Well, it’s been lovely catching up, but I’m afraid Barbra and I have luncheon to go to.” Phil rolled his eyes, and Dan was glad Tom wasn’t looking at them.

 

“Yes, I’m sure you do. Maybe we’ll see you again.” Phil’s voice was full of dismissal, and Dan was trying not to grin as Phil lead the off into a different room of the building.

 

“He seems like a right dick.” Dan announced once they were out of hearing range, and Phil snorted.

 

“He really is.” Phil hadn’t let go of Dan’s hand, for which he wasn’t sure if he was grateful for or not. 

 

“How long were you two...” Dan trailed off, framing the obvious question. Phil sighed.

 

“A year and a half before I noticed he was cheating on me.” Dan winced and tightened his grip nearly imperceptibly. Phil smiled and turned to look at the jellyfish beside them.

 

“What a twat.”

 

“He really is. I almost feel bad for Barbra.”

 

“I don’t, did you see the way she was checking out the dude next to her?” Phil snorted.

 

“Good point.” Phil pulled Dan closer to him. Dan looked up at the slightly taller man, surprised to see hooded blue eyes looking right at him.

 

Dan’s breath caught.

 

“Phil?” Dan’s voice sounded small, even to his own ears. 

 

“Can I kiss you?” Phil’s head was tilted slightly, and Dan flushed a dark pink. He nodded, words beyond him. Phil leaned down and pressed his lips against Dan’s, and Dan nearly melted. Phil pulled back after a second, his lips pink and his eyes bright. “I’ve been wanting to do that all day.” He said breathlessly, and Dan laughed.

 

“You could’ve done it a hell of a lot sooner, you spork.” Dan stood on his toes to connect their lips once more.


End file.
